All I Need Is Comfort: One-Shot
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Summary: After the death of Dick Grayson's best friend Wally West aka Kid Flash, he decided that it was time to take a leave of absents. However before he leaves, he went to visit a friend for comfort.


**Young Justice: All I Need Is Comfort: One-Shot**

**Summary: After the death of Dick Grayson's best friend Wally West aka Kid Flash, he decided that it was time to take a leave of absents. However before he leaves, he went to visit a friend for comfort.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the show called Young Justice. I only own my OC.**

**Author's Note: Just a small one-shot of my favorite Robin of all time Dick Grayson. Hope you guys will like it! Review please! **

**Dick Grayson's POV**

**GOTHAM CITY**

**June 21****st**** 00:45am **

I leaped across buildings trying to get to my destination, all the while trying to not to bring what happened at the North Pole cross my mind. He is dead. He is really dead. My best friend. My best friend who I have known since I was nine was dead. Because he was trying to save the world from the Reach. No, do not cry Dick, not yet, not until you get there. This is what I keep telling myself as I continued to leap across buildings and I noticed that I was almost at my destination.

A few minutes later, I see an apartment building straight ahead. I jumped through two trees until I had reached the top floor and looked inside the window. The light was off meaning that she was asleep. I do not want to wake her up but I have to see her. I looked around in the tree that I was sitting and saw a small rock and I gently threw it towards the window. I threw another small one until I saw the light came on, I saw her walking towards the window, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and her beautiful flowing black hair bounced when she was walking. She gasped when she opened the window.

"Dick?" She asked me. I gave her a smile as she moved away from the window to let me inside her small one bedroom apartment. I did not say anything as she studied me with those bright green eyes. "I can tell that something is wrong." She observed. She was right about that. Somehow, I lost my balance and leaned against her and she caught me before I hit the ground. I broke down.

"Wally, he-he's dead." I whispered. She gasped and led us to her bed and she pulled me against her chest. "My best friend is dead." I felt her hands running through my short black hair in slow movements.

"H-How? I thought he was the second fastest man alive?" She asked, trying to bring in a joke. I tried to chuckle but it came out as a small noise.

"He died trying to save the world from The Reach. There were bombs planted all over and we had to stop it or it will destroy the Earth." She sighed, bringing me closer to her chest and I can smell her jasmine perfume that she would always wear.

"I am very, very sorry Dick." She whispered wrapping her arms tightly around me. "What are you going to do?" She asked. I thought about it after a few minutes and I leaned away from her arms a little so I can look straight from her face.

"I am going to take a leave of absents from the team." She nodded slowly and I can see little tears coming down her face. I cocked my head to the side. "Why are you crying?" She asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Because you lost your best friend Dick. I cry because I felt your pain. But," She looked away from me. "I don't want you to go." She said quietly. I brought her to my arms.

"You know that I need this Kathryn." I said slowly. She nodded, understanding, wrapping her arms around me. "I need to be away. Away from everything." I said. She wiped her tears with a hand.

"Are you going to quit being Nightwing?" She asked me. I studied her and shook my head.

"No, I will not stop being Nightwing." She nodded and I brought us closer together again with my arms. "Before I leave, can, can we just sit this way?" I asked her.

"Sure Dick, sure." I am glad that I went to her. My other best friend Kathryn Halls, I am glad that she was giving me comfort from the loss of my best friend Wally. That was all I need. All I needed was comfort.

**Author's Note: That I was my first attempt at writing hurt/comfort story and Dick Grayson's POV! What did you guys think? Did I do well on this one-shot? Please let me know in your reviews! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
